<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adamantine's Scalpel by Artemis_Crimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282205">Adamantine's Scalpel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson'>Artemis_Crimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Deep Stone Crypt, Fan exotic lore tab, idk I'm in exo hell with this new season, or at least references to it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a story comes with strange armour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adamantine's Scalpel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I will not bow to my nature, I will not ignore my nature either."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I woke up in the middle of Old Russia with my Ghost, Spectre, telling me eyes up and get going. <br/>I do. I think it’s right to say I kill a lot of people and I die a fair bit in this story too, can’t mention it all. <br/>This is only the summery.<br/>Eventually though I make it to The Last City, there’s a tower full of other Guardians. I’m a Guardian now, guardian again really.<br/>The people in that tower they tell me this; you are a Guardian you must protect us. You are a warlock, you must be wise, you must know power, you must heal and aid your allies and you must never give up.<br/>I kind of like that, I like healing and protecting, I like helping. I think I’ve always liked it.</p><p>Then I die some more. Kill a lot of things and people. Plenty kill me back.</p><p>It’s been a long time since I woke up, a lot has happened but I’m tired enough to sleep at long last and well.<br/>There’s a number in my name, you know what we all dream of.<br/>I am not one of the peaceful few.<br/>I make it to the obelisk on the horizon. This tells me I am a war machine. That I am nothing more than a metal beast meant to kill, a cold dead thing since the very first moment these glowing eyes opened. A weapon of desperate logic.<br/>I kind of like that too.<br/>I think I always have.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perk, Leash &amp; Lancet: Foes who enter your rift are dealt elemental burn damage over time and movements are slowed. </p><p>Masterwork, Ligature: Healing efficiency increases in rifts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>